


Dulce, dulce oscuridad

by Klaushunlove



Category: Los caballeros del zodiaco - Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya
Genre: Dark Andromeda Shun, M/M, Shun como Hades
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaushunlove/pseuds/Klaushunlove
Summary: ¿Quién vendría en su ayuda?, nadie, ya que siempre estuvo corrompido por dentro.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Dragon Shiryū
Kudos: 2





	Dulce, dulce oscuridad

Hey.

¿Que nadie va a venir a ayudarme con esta situación?.

Hades está dentro de mí y siento como se va perdiendo mi humanidad.

¿Acaso nadie va a venir a enseñarme como mantener viva la esperanza para sobrevivir?.

Siento como la oscuridad me llama, como me seduce con su dulce voz, como con las palabras me domina.

Voy contigo y enséñane como es la oscuridad seductora, voy contigo y enséñame el placer del dolor, voy contigo y enséñame el doloroso saber de la actitud humana, voy contigo y enséñame algo, algo que nunca hubiera visto en tus ojos ni alma.

Llévate el tornillo que sujeta mi cordura, destrózala, destruyela, has polvo lo que queda de mi pequeña humanidad, bésame y arranca mi humanidad, quiero ser un loco, solo por tí Hades. Llévate el tornillo de mi cordura.

Yo solía estar tan lleno de amor, fé y confianza, pero ya me la arrancaron, yo solía saber lo que los demás querían, como se sentian, pero yo ya no lo sé, yo solía querer la paz para el mundo, felicidad y conciencia para todos y para todo, pero ya no la quiero.

Ahora más que nunca puedo utilizer mi conciencia, y puedo obersvar y sentir el pecado humano, cómo matan lentamente todo lo bello de este jodido mundo, todo lo sano de este mundo ultrajado, ahora más que nunca es la hora de limpiarla, de borrar todo lo malo y así hacer renacer una nueva Tierra, sin humanos que la contaminen, ancianos anhelando el ayer, sin adultos avariciosos que lo destruyan y sin niños que puedan observer todo lo malo.

Ahora estoy solo en la oscuridad, tan cálida y reconfortante, camino por la bella oscuridad y pienso, pienso en la Amistad, cariño y amor, pero tmbién pienso en la deslealtad, la envidia y el odio, y pienso que las jodidas emoiones humanas dominan la Tierra, pienso que el odio corrompe al amor y que la envidia mata a la amistad, ahora camino por la oscuridad, a salvo de los malditos humanos, a salvo del maldito odio, pero sobre todo, a salvo del maldito amor, no quiero ser corrompido, aunque ya lo esté.

Hey, oh yeah, how long?

I guess I ought to walk away,

Hey, oh yeah, so long...

What you gonna do today?

No quiero hacer daño a nadie, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki, mis hermanos, lo lamento, pero lo tendré que hacer, Hades me a abierto los ojos, si tengo que matarlos, pues lo hare y Hades me ayudará, lo sé, aunque me duele hacerte daño querido Shiryu, ya sé que empezamos nuestra relación hace poco, pero te juro que si no te resistes, te enviaré a Los Campos Eliseos, junto a los demás y te prometo visitarte, pero si te resistes, junto a los demás, lo siento, te tendré que enviar a uno de los infiernos, y aunque no entiendas mis razones para matar a los humanos, lo hare igual. Lo lamento.

No quiero prepararlos para los asesinatos, para la destrucción, para la inminente derrota suya, pero eso es lo que estoy a punto de hacer, Seiya ya sabe que me uní a Hades, ahora faltan ustedes y el resto de los caballeros, pero les juro algo, aunque no los prepare, tengan esto en mente, la destrucción humana se realizará, cueste lo que cueste.

Después evitaré su comunicación entre ustedes, pues he visto y sentido placer al torturer o hacer sentir incomodidad a los demás, y ustedes, caballeros dorados, serían el perfecto “experimento”, quiero ver y divertirme con su deseperación ante la incomunicación, quitandoles de a poco sus sentidos y disfrutando como sufren en silencio y sin comunicación entre ustedes, como serían incapaces de comunicarse con su diosa, Athena…

Quiero observer como gritan en silencio por el dolor, pero sin expresiones, quiero reirme a carcajadas ante sus rostros.

Quiero que todos se enteren, especialmente tu Athena, quiero que se enteren que me uní a Hades, pues yo soy ahora Hades, puedo sentir el poder recorriendo mis venas, la divinidad estar dentro de mí y quiero saber sus reacciones, ¿que me van a hacer?, nada.

Yo solía ser tan cálida y afectivo, lleno de esperanzas para el mundo, todas las pequeñas cosas me eran tan importantes, tan hermosas y tan agradables, pero ahora lo sé, son cosas sin importancia, cosas que te hacen hacerte un iluso de mierda, pore so hay que destruirlos y darlo todo de sí para lograrlo.

Hey, oh yeah, how long?

I guess I ought to walk away,

Hey, oh yeah, so long...

What you gonna do today?

Ahora ya todo está listo… ¿quién vino a ayudarme con esta situación?, pues Hades e hizo que abriera mis ojos a este jodido mundo.

Hades ya no está dentro de mí, porque yo soy Hades ahora; mi pequeña humanida… Jajaja, de sólo acordarme ya me dan ganas de reírme.

¿Quién vino a mantener viva mi esperanza?, nadie, porque mi esperanza ya estaba muerta antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

Siento como la oscuridad me llama, ya es momento de actuar, me levanto del trono y me paro frente a Athena.

-Mi diosa, llevo tiempo sin verte.-

Mi sonrisa se amplia, veo como se da cuenta que sólo soy yo y siento como mi mano va hacia su corazón y lo arranco, su mirada de sorpresa es tan digna de ver. Ahora ya todo está completo, el eclipse se hará y no hay nadie que me lo impida, ahora inicia mi reinado…


End file.
